Live your Movie- A - Rooney
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Two popular actresses come to Winsconsin to make a movie and Liv of course also wants to be in it and offers the two actresses to stay over at hers to get even better chances to come in to the movie. Meanwhile Maddie is training for the junior Olympics, while Maddie is trying to get her in to the plan but the whole thing goes out a bit other than expected. Miggie! I own nothing! :D
1. Please

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I already announced this a while ago and here it comes! :D**

**My very first multi- chapter Liv&Maddie story! :D**

**It's Miggie and with a lot of Liv/Maddie siblings ship! :)**

**I started watching the shows a few weeks ago and I really like it! :D**

**Well, and I got an awesome story idea that I really wanted to share with you! :D**

**I might do that story in to 2 or 3 parts but I have to see :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the very first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**BTW: When one of the family members says something to the audience like in the actual show there comes a for example _'Joey'_****and then in not bold italic style what he would say :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Two stars come to Winsconsin and are looking for a face for the new movie and a place to stay. Liv immediately tells them to stay at her house and is trying to get the role. Well, but one of the girls becomes great friends with Maddie and wants her to audition for the movie. Will Maddie agree to it even though she also has the chance to be in the junior olympics and will it give a big fight between the twins?**

* * *

**At the Rooney's house**

**Maddie's POV:**

I was out in the backyard to train a bit for basketball since I would go to the Junior Olympics soon. I couldn't really believe that they took me and it really was beyond awesome. It was going to be so much fun, and I also finally had the chance to do something big like Liv. I really love my sister, but it was really hard sometimes to be in her shadow, and now, it was my time to do something which I liked and something that was bigger than some game against the grizzlies. Even though we always beat them, you know. Haha yeah, I don't want to brag but I really deserved that place in the team for the Olympics.

Okay, maybe I do want to brag, but that really wasn't the point.

I had my chance to do something big and I was so happy about that.

Even though I was going to miss Diggie a lot, and Liv of course...

It was crazy that I was really going, and I didn't know how to manage all of this, but I knew that I could.

At least, I hoped so and that I wouldn't come back home after two weeks.

I sighed again and threw another basket.

Don't get me wrong, I was really happy about all of this, like I already said like a million times. I mean, how cool was that?

Well, but it also meant to leave everything behind, which I knew what wasn't that 'Baaam'.

Well, but it was my dream, and I would finally live my dream like Liv is dreaming her dream.

''Hey Sweetie. We want to eat. Would you please come in?'' Mom greeted me coming outside.

I threw the basketball away and nodded.

My mom looked with a questioning expression at me.

''Oh sweetie. Is everything okay?'' She asked me.

I sighed but then nodded.

''Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit nervous and built up because of the whole Olympics thing.'' I replied.

My mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then nodded.

She put her hands on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile.

''I'm sure that everything is going to be great and you'll make this great like Liv did as she went to Hollywood.'' She told me.

I gave her a smile back and nodded.

Well, but I wasn't Liv after all.

''You're right mom.'' I replied after a minute and my mom just grinned.

''Of course I am; and now let's go in to the house and eat lunch. Your dad has to go to some meeting with some coaches or something like that soon.'' She told me.

I nodded and we went in to the house.

Joey and Parker were already sitting at the table and my dad also just came in.

Where was Liv?

''Hello, new basketball Olympics star!'' My dad greeted me patting my shoulder.

I grinned at him and sat down besides Joey.

''I'm not a star yet!'' I replied, trying to hide the fact that I was really flustered.

Parker shook his head and then stated, ''That's not fair. Liv went at my age to Hollywood, Maddie is going to be a basketball star... Am I the only one out of the siblings that didn't get anything good?''

Mom, dad and I shrugged, and Joey looked at disbelief to him.

''What is with me? I also didn't get anything good in my live so far like being in Hollywood or becoming an international basketball star?'' He exclaimed, mad.

Parker shrugged at Joey.

Then he replied, ''I don't count you. You're a geek and I don't think that you can win a championship for being a geek unless you go to the geek championship and that's not cool.''

* * *

_**Joey**_

_That really wasn't fair from Parker! He was at first not counting to me to his siblings and now I was just a geek for him?_

_Okay the second thing was kinda true, but I was proud of being a geek and I'm sure that if It would give a championship for that I would sure win._

* * *

I couldn't help but pretty much agree with Parker.

Joey was a total geek, but hey, we had to stick up with him anyway.

Mom and dad just completely ignored the conversation of the two and now, mom looked around.

''Where is Liv? I called her a half hour ago.'' She asked confused.

We all shrugged, just as Liv came running downstairs.

She looked totally excited and I looked confused at her.

What did happen that she was looking like this?

''Hey Liv. There you are. We were waiting for you.'' Mom greeted her.

Liv shot her a smile and sat down besides me.

''Sorry. I had to finish something in my room and kinda forgot the time. Wasn't on purpose.'' She replied.

I looked at her questioning and she gave me a 'Later' look.

''Was it really that Hollywood, or didn't your limo came to bring you down here?'' Joey tried to joke but we all rolled our eyes at him.

Liv shrugged and then stated, ''At least I would get a limo; but no, I was just busy.''

Dad looked a bit desperate between the two and then quickly threw in, ''How about we just start eating now?''

Liv and Joey both rolled their eyes but nodded.

* * *

_**Liv**_

_I was back now since a while and Joey and I are bickering a lot since I'm an international star and he's just... Joey._

_Yeah, you probably already got the point, but dad sometimes still seemed to be afraid when we bicker and tries to get out of it._

_Well, it's actually not necessary, and Joey and I never really fight._

_Well, except that one- Nevermind. That's not so important._

* * *

**After everyone finished eating**

After we all finished lunch, dad went to his meeting with some other coaches, Parker and Joey went who knows where and Liv and I went upstairs to our room.

I really wanted to know why she was looking that happy as she came downstairs and she would finally tell me now.

Well, knowing Liv it probably would only be some new pair of shoes or a cute boy, but she was my twin and my best friend and I still wanted to know.

As we arrived at our room and Liv closed the door I turned around to her.

''Okay, why were you looking like that? What happened?'' I asked her, curious.

Liv grinned wide and then walked further in to the room, me following her.

She turned back around to me and then replied while squealing, ''I have smashtastic news, but you can't tell anyone!''

I looked confused but still curious at her and then nodded.

''Okay, Liv but what is it? Tell me! I want to know!'' I exclaimed.

Liv grinned and then stated, ''They're going to film a new movie here in Wisconsin!''

Wait? What? That was the important thing.

Okay, it was important for Liv, but now I was kinda disappointed.

Well, but I of course was happy for my sister.

''So you're going to auddition for a new role?'' I asked her, smiling.

Liv jumped up and down and then cried, ''Even better!''

I looked totally confused at her while Liv was still jumping.

''Well, the movie is made by two actresses out of L.A. and I kinda once met one of them at one Gala and guess who those actresses are?'' She asked me.

Liv asked me that?

I might watch some movies, but not that kind of movies Liv played in.

Well, I watched her movies and her show but not the other- Yeah, you got it.

''Ashley Tisdale?'' I guessed, not really knowing what to say

''Close but not quite! They are Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano, and guess what! They needed a place to stay and I asked them if they want to stay at ours for the time they're doing that movie!'' She cried and my eyes went wide.

**Liv's POV:**

''Close but not quite! They are Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano, and guess what! They needed a place to stay and I asked them if they want to stay at ours for the time they're doing that movie!'' I cried and Maddie's eyes went wide. I was so excited! I once met Laura at some Gala, and the second that I heard that they would shoot their movie at Wisconsin, I just had to get in contact with her. Of course to get the main role, but also because they needed some place to stay... Well, I thought if they offer them to stay here, I might have better chances for the role...

Well, I didn't ask mom and dad yet, but they just had to say yes!

This was so huge, and Zendaya and Laura were beyond awesome.

Maddie stared still at me with wide eyes.

Didn't she even know who those were?

''Zendaya Coleman also known as Rocky Blue from Shake it up! and Laura Marano also known as Ally Dawson from Austin&Ally?'' I added, questioning.

She just had to know them!

They were just simply awesome, and I mean, everyone watches Disney!

''The Zendaya Coleman? I love her and Shake it up! It was my favorite Show!'' Maddie cried.

Maddie loved a show like Shake it up?

Wait a second.

''Your favorite show?'' I asked her in disbelief.

Maddie quickly added, ''I mean after 'Sing it loud', of course.''

Now that sounded better.

* * *

_**Maddie's POV:**_

_Well, to be honest, Shake it up really was my favorite show._

_I don't know much about this Austin&Ally though._

_I think mom watched it the one or other time, and I heard from this Laura Marano, but oh my God!_

_Zendaya Coleman was coming to our house! That was so awesome!_

_I love her and everything she did, and I just really can't wait for it!_

_My favorite actress is coming!_

_BAAAAM! What?_

* * *

Now that sounded better.

I let out a small laugh and then twirled my hair.

''What did mom and dad say about that, by the way?'' Maddie now asked me.

I continued twirling my hair and looked nervous at her.

''I kinda didn't tell them yet.'' I replied.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell them. Just not yet.

Well, better not until they were before our front door and hadn't any other place to stay!

Maddie's eyes went wide and then stated, ''You didn't tell them yet? Liv! Two international actresses are coming to our house to stay here for filming a movie, and you didn't tell mom and dad?!''

I chuckled and then replied, ''Oops?''

Maddie looked still at me in disbelief and shook her head.

Then she put her hands on her hips and then asked, ''How are you going to tell mom and dad that they're coming and you already agreed that they can come?''

I looked at her desperate and then got on my knees.

I begged her, ''Please help me with this! They have to stay here! This is my big chance to get in to their movie and I really want to be in this movie! Pleeeeease!''

Maddie looked confused at me.

''Honestly Liv? How should I help you with that?'' She asked me.

I quickly stood up and looked at her grinning.

Then I replied, ''Well, we could take the blame together and then mom and dad wouldn't be that mad or they at least they would ground us both. Well, but I think that they won't ground you since you're going in ten weeks, and that could be my saving! Pleeeeease!''

I really wanted to do that and Maddie just had to say yes.

Maddie crossed her arms and then told me, ''Fine. I'm in, but if this affects my Olympics practice, I'll tell mom and dad the truth!''

I squealed and hugged her tight.

Then I cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!''

This was going to be so awesome!

Well, as long as it works but it was a plan from me.

Of course it would work!

* * *

**Soooo :D That was the first chapter :)**

**What do you guys think?**

**Any ideas , suggestions , help to make it better?**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. Not so BAAAM! WHAT?

_****__**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the second chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm working on this story longer than since I posted it to be honest :D**

**This story really makes a lot of fun and I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews! :)**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**IMPORTANT: I'm not going to post after this for a while. It's something personal and if you want to read more read the entry on the top on my live journal (link on top of my profile). I hope you guys understand why I can't post for a while :/**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**Liv's POV:**_

_''Honestly Liv? How should I help you with that?'' She asked me._

_I quickly stood up and looked at her grinning._

_Then I replied, ''Well, we could take the blame together and then mom and dad wouldn't be that mad or they at least they would ground us both. Well, but I think that they won't ground you since you're going in ten weeks and that could be my saving! Pleeeeease!''_

_I really wanted to do that and Maddie just had to say yes._

_Maddie crossed her arms and then told me, ''Fine. I'm in , but if this affects my Olympics practice I'll tell mom and dad the truth!''_

_I squealed and hugged her tight._

_Then I cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!''_

_This was going to be so awesome!_

_Well, as long as it works but it was a plan from me._

_Of course it would work!_

* * *

**Three days later**

**Liv's POV:**

I woke up the next day on a Saturday in a really good mood. Nobody suspected anything yet, and Zendaya and Laura would come in three days. Oh my god, this was so exciting! Not only that I had the chance to play in a huge movie, but also that the two main producers and actresses are living at my house! Well, mom and dad still didn't know anything about it, but yeah... They will know soon enough, and I really had to get this role! I still remembered how I asked Fangs for help to get into the movie for 'Space Wolfs'...

Okay, but that was the past.

I was up to an even bigger project now and this just had to work.

I grinned and sat up straight on bed.

Maddie was already tying her basketball shoes to practice again.

''Goood Morning.'' I sang to Maddie and she looked up to me, chuckling.

''Good morning to you too Liv. Wow, I didn't see you that excited since you got the role for 'Space Wolfs'.'' She replied.

I stood up from bed and looked at her in fake shock.

''Of course I am excited! This is like one of the biggest chances ever for me! I mean, you're going to go and leave your dream at the Olympics, and I am going to be a big movie star again!'' I exclaimed, happy and excited.

Maddie chuckled again and finished with her shoes.

She walked up to me and then replied, ''And I am really happy for you about that, but if you don't want us to get caught, you should maybe calm down a bit.''

I immediately closed my mouth and Maddie walked to the door. ''You are already practicing again?'' I asked her disappointed.

Maddie was mostly only practicing the past days and it was bad for me.

She would go soon and was practicing and practicing.

Well, Diggie took it easy and just practiced with her, but I was an awful basketball girl and I also didn't want to play.

How could she be so selfish and just play the whole time?

We wouldn't see each other soon for a long time!

Maddie chuckled and then replied, ''Well, like you said. You have to work for your dream and I have to work for mine. Besides, Diggie is coming over soon and is going to practice with me!''

* * *

_**Maddie**_

_I knew that Liv wanted to spend a lot of time with me but the Olympics were really important to me._

_I mean, this was like the coolest thing ever and I had to be prepared._

_Well, not that I was bad since I made it in to the team anyway, but-_

_This should be awesome, and I have to train for it so then it was going to be even more awesome, because I'm going to be a star!_

_BAAAAM! WHAT!_

* * *

I sighed at that and looked down.

''I know that but I really want to spend time with you until you go. I was away for so long, and now, we have so less time.'' I told her.

Maddie gave me a guilty smile and then put a hand on my shoulder.

''I know what you mean, and I also want to spend time with you, but I have to practice first. Maybe we can do something later?'' Maddie suggested.

I looked at her with a smile now.

''Going shopping?'' I asked her excited.

Maddie now looked a bit disgusted.

''I'd rather go with catching a pizza, and now I have to go. Diggie should be coming by any minute. Bye!'' She answered and then rushed out of the room.

I looked a bit disappointed at her and then let myself fall back on my bed.

Well, now I had to get ready and then spend the whole morning alone, again.

I looked at the clock.

It was 10 a.m.? Yay.

At least 4 hours of doing nothing, or I could just watch Sing-It–Loud again or prepare myself for the role in 'Space Wolfs' …

You ask yourself how I'm going to manage to play in two movies without freaking out?

Well, I had to figure that out still. but Space- Wolfs starts a lot later since they don't even have the whole crew yet, and yeah, some things are missing to make a really good set...

Well, and if both movies are going to be filmed at the same time, I'll find a way, but I really wanted to have both roles for sure!

Even though I didn't even know anything about one of them, yet...

**At the Backyard**

**Maddie's POV:**

I was down in the backyard again and practicing. Diggie had told me that he would come in 20 minutes and I wanted to get warmed up for our game. Besides Liv, Diggie was definitely the person I would miss the most when I'd go to the Olympics. Well, and my family, of course, but yeah, you probably already got the point. Diggie and I were in like with each other and I really didn't want to let him go. Well, we could try a long distance relationship, but he actually also was my first real relationship and I had no idea if that would really work.

I sighed and threw another basket,while trying to concentrate on practicing and not on Diggie.

Well, but that was really hard, and if I wasn't thinking about Diggie, I was thinking about the fact that Zendaya Coleman would come in three days.

I still couldn't believe it.

That was almost as awesome as the Olympics but not quiet.

''Sup, Rooney?'' Diggie suddenly greeted me and I turned around.

Gosh. He looked so cute every time.

I actually never was a girlie girl, but Diggie still was so- I couldn't even really describe it but yeah you got the point.

''What's up Diggie?'' I replied.

Diggie chuckled and caught the basketball I threw him.

Then he said to me, ''Stuff.''

I chuckled as well while he threw the basketball in a swith move in to the basket.

''So, I heard that someone's practicing for the Olympics?'' Diggie asked me.

I chuckled and blushed at that, nodding.

I caught the basketball that came back to me and then replied, ''Yeah. I just want to be good for the Olympics. What if they see that I'm not good enough at the end if I don't practice hard enough?''

I was literally freaking out more and more by every day it was coming closer.

Diggie actually knew that and he should support me in this.

Don't say something wrong, Diggie.

Diggie sighed and then told me, ''Maddie, you're great, and you don't have to worry about anything. There is a reason why they took you into the Team.''

Diggie stated and I glared at him.

He didn't really get it, did he?

* * *

_**Diggie**_

_Why was she glaring at me? __What was wrong with this woman?_

_Why couldn't she tell me it without glaring at me?_

_I just wanted to spend time with her without thinking about the fact that she was going soon, and all I get is glaring?_

_What was WRONG with that woman?_

* * *

''Yes, they did have a reason, but will they still DO have one when I'm there?'' I replied, mad.

Why didn't he just get me?

I mean he was my- whatever, but we were in like with each other and he should understand me!

I seriously needed help with this like HUGE help!

Diggie sighed and then told me, ''Maddie, look. I know that this is crazy for you, but there are also some people like me that want to spend time with you before you go.''

Awwww, that was kinda cute.

He wanted to spend time with me before I go.

I sighed and then replied to him, ''Well, maybe you're right. I could need some free time but I still want to practice today since I won't have that much time anymore three days from tod-''

I immediately stopped. I almost spilled Liv's and my secret.

Liv would kill me if I told anyone.

''Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me to not tell anyone.'' I said to him.

Diggie looked even more confused but then nodded.

I sighed. Well, I just had to tell Diggie and Liv knew that.

Now that he was asking so directly, I had no other choice.

''Okay, Liv wants to audtion for a new movie that is playing here in Wisconsin and she needs my help.'' I stated first.

Well, but that didn't seem to be enough for Diggie.

''Well, and what is the big secret there? I mean, why is Liv asking you?'' Diggie asked me.

I groaned and threw my hands up.

''She's not asking me for helping at the audition. The two stars who are main producers at the film are Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano, and she offered them to stay at our house while being at Wisconsin, and nobody except Liv, you and I know about it right now.'' I added.

At that Diggie's eyes went wide.

''You're serious?'' He questioned me shocked and I nodded.

If he was going to tell anyone that boy had liking or not liking a huge problem.

I looked pleading at him and then replied, ''Yes, but please don't tell anyone that. Liv will kill me.''

Diggie looked still shocked and I was just hoping for a simple nod or so.

Well, and after two minutes it finally came.

''I'm not going to tell anyone, but won't your parents have a problem with that? I mean, they're coming in three days, and you didn't tell them anything yet?'' Diggie asked.

Why was he asking so many questions? Couldn't he just be quiet and accept it?

I really liked Diggie ,but this was getting really bad right now.

Even though I was glad that I finally got that out.

It was creepy to keep it a secret from anyone.

Liv was good at hiding a secret, but me? Not so much.

I meant seriously, something big like this to hide was almost impossible!

''That is Liv's problem, after all.'' I replied after a while. ''I'm just here so then she has someone that has her back and that she has someone to tell how great this all will be.''

Not to mention that I was also excited about Zendaya coming.

I mean seriously, who wouldn't be?

She was amazing and I got a chance to meet her!

BAAAAAM! WHAT!

Diggie looked still a bit questioning at me and I sighed.

''Please just don't tell anyone, okay? If anyone hears that Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano are coming to our house, that will be a total disaster, literally.'' I told him.

Diggie nodded and then replied, ''Okay. What ever you wish, Rooney.''

I sighed relieved and then took the basketball.

Maybe we could play at least one game before going somewhere.

I had to get my head off of all of this and basketball was the best idea.

I was already acting like Liv with being all excited and so.

I just wanted to throw the ball at Diggie as Liv arrived at the door at the backyard.

She looked pretty angry. Oops.

''Maddie Rooney! Twins talk, right now in our room!'' She exclaimed, mad.

Diggie looked sorry at me and I groaned.

Liv really was going to kill me. Great.

Well, and that all because Diggie was so curious and I couldn't close my mouth.

I walked to the door, gave Diggie the ball and then said to him, ''Wish me luck.''

I took another deep breath and then walked in to the house and up to Liv's and my room.

I could really need the luck.

* * *

**Soooo :D That was the second chapter of the story :D**

**I'm really in to writing this story and I hope that you enjoy to read it! :D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	3. Who is coming?

**__****Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the third chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm working on this story longer than since I posted it, so I already have some chapters ready :D**

**Well, but I'll still post them in regulary distances like with all of my other stories :)**

**This story really is a lot of fun to write, and I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews! :)**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Yes, I'm already back. I'm to addicted to here to just stop and I decided that it's time to cheer myself up at least with this.**

**Well, I was away for a week. I hope you guys missed me ;D**

**Thanks for all the love through the past week from you guys! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 2**_

_**Maddie's POV:**_

I just wanted to throw the ball at Diggie as Liv arrived at the door at the backyard.

She looked pretty angry. Oops.

''Maddie Rooney! Twins talk, right now in our room!'' She exclaimed, mad.

Diggie looked sorry at me and I groaned.

Liv really was going to kill me. Great.

Well, and that all because Diggie was so curious and I couldn't close my mouth.

I walked to the door, gave Diggie the ball and then said to him, ''Wish me luck.''

I took another deep breath and then walked in to the house and up to Liv's and my room.

I could really need the luck.

* * *

**At the twin's room**

**Liv's POV:**

Maddie and I were just walking to our room. I couldn't believe that she spilled our secret out! Nobody was supposed to know, and Diggie knew! I have nothing against Diggie... I mean, sure I might have to go shopping with him sometimes, but I have nothing serious against him. Well, but this was a twin secret, and it should've stayed one until Zendaya and Laura came! I wouldn't have told it my boyfriend! Okay, I didn't have one, but still! Well, I probably would've told him, but AHHHH! This just wasn't good, and Maddie knew that!

Maddie sat down on her bed and looked guilty at me while I just crossed my arms.

I really couldn't believe my twin right now.

''What do you have to say to defend yourself?'' I asked her.

Well, no matter what she was going to say.

It wouldn't be good enough to keep me calm.

Diggie was one problem, but Diggie might tell someone else and then – AHHHH!

Maddie looked with an even more guilty expression at me and then replied, ''I'm sorry, Liv. Diggie asked me, and I didn't know what to do! I really like him and I didn't want to lie to him!''

I rolled my eyes at her.

I was an actress. I could lie to anyone if I wanted to and Maddie couldn't even lie to Diggie?

How selfish was that? Please...

''That's no excuse! If anyone finds out about this- Oh wait, someone already does know except us!'' I exclaimed, mad.

That just wasn't okay from Maddie.

I thought that I could count on her for that.

It'll probably be our last twin secret before she would go to this stupid Olympics.

Well, and then there were no twinsane smashtastic ideas that I could do with her anymore.

Maddie looked at me in disbelief and then stood up.

''What would you've done if your boyfriend asked you what's wrong?'' She asked me, mad as well.

Well, I didn't have a boyfriend, yet. Wait a se-

''So, Diggie and you are already in the boyfriend/girlfriend stage?'' I replied Maddie shocked.

I was mad at her, but that was just so cute!

Maddie blushed at that and played with her charm bracelet.

''I don't know, but we're in like with each other!'' She then exclaimed after a while.

Okay, that was again something completely else.

If those guys would've finally officially come together then I might let it slip this one time, but it wasn't like that, so that wasn't okay!

''Well, but I don't have a boyfriend and I'm also not in like with anybody!'' I cried at her.

* * *

_**Maddie**_

_I really love my twin sister, and Liv actually knew that, but she was really overreacting._

_Diggie really meant a lot to me, and I wouldn't lose him because of such a secret!_

_I wouldn't lose Diggie for anything!_

_Well, except for the fact that we wouldn't __see each other for a while because of the Junior Olympics, but that's something completely else!_

* * *

''Well, but that doesn't mean that I can't tell the person I like what is going on!'' Maddie replied.

Uhm, exactly that was what it meant.

''Yes it is! Same for everyone!'' I told her.

Maddie rolled her eyes at me.

''Oh really? Why are you then making all the rules?'' She asked me, mad.

I rolled my eyes this time and then flipped my hair.

''Of course I am, because I had the awesome idea to let Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano live here three days from now while they're filming the movie!'' I replied as a matter of fact.

Maddie groaned and threw her hands up.

I really didn't get my twin.

Normally, she was always up for my plans.

Of course she was.

They were always awesome, and this one was too!

Maddie just wanted to say something, as suddenly the door went open and our parents and siblings stood in front of it.

My mom looked beyond mad.

Oups. I might have been a bit loud right now.

''What are you saying, Liv? Laura Marano and Zendaya Coleman are coming to our house in three days and they're going to LIVE here?'' She asked me.

I looked down and Maddie glared at me.

''That is so awesome! WHY didn't you tell us sooner?!'' Parker suddenly threw in.

Everyone else except Joey shot him a glare.

''Yes, Liv and Maddie. Why didn't you tell us?'' Our dad added.

Oh my god. We were so busted.

''It was Liv's idea.'' Maddie quickly threw in, and I looked at her in disbelief.

I thought that we were in this together.

None of us said anything, and our parents were still waiting.

Maddie was playing with her charm bracelet and I was twirling my hair.

We really had a problem.

Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to keep the whole thing a secret...

''Well? We're still waiting for an explanation for why you didn't tell us.'' Mom asked us again.

What were we supposed to say?

Sorry, we thought you didn't have a chance to say no anymore when they were at our front door?

Yeah, that would definitely make it better.

''Yes, why didn't you tell us? The two most awesome disney actresses ever are coming and you didn't tell us?!'' Joey also exclaimed.

* * *

_**Joey**_

_That really wasn't okay from Liv and Maddie. Zendaya and Laura Marano were coming._

_I loved those two girls and I'll probably never have a chance with them._

_Well, but now I might can dream from a close distance and that is all I am asking for._

_There is just one thing: How am I supposed to get ready for it in three days?!_

* * *

**Maddie's POV:**

''Yes, why didn't you tell us? The two most awesome Disney actresses ever are coming and you didn't tell us?!'' Joey also exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes at that. Liv and I were in big trouble. I knew from the beginning that that wasn't a good idea! Why did I even agree to this?! Well, I wanted to do Liv a favor and I also like our secrets and our twin things, but that really was just stupid. Even though I didn't lie as I said that it was Liv's idea. Maybe I should've defended her more instead of blaming it all on her. I don't know...

Mom glared at Joey who immediately kept silent.

Liv and I looked everywhere but at our family.

''How could you guys invite two international actresses without us knowing?'' Mom asked Liv.

Well, at least they saw that the idea just couldn't be from me.

I didn't even know this Laura Marano for real.

Well, I also never really was interested in Austin&Ally.

Maddie twirled a curl again and then replied, ''Ahem, there's a new movie here in Winsconsin and those two are in the directing a-''

''You thought that, if they would live at our house you would've better chances to get the main role?'' Parker finished her sentence.

Liv glared at him, but our parents already knew that that was the truth.

''Kinda.'' Liv replied, looking down.

Wow, I've barely ever seen Liv that flustered.

That was new. Well, but that would also mean that-

That it really meant a lot to her.

The last time I saw her like that was because she wanted to go to Hollywood, and that was huge.

''I can't believe that you did this Liv and put Maddie in to it. Well, I can't believe that Maddie agreed to keep it a secret! I'm really disappointed of both of you!'' Mom told us.

We both looked down and didn't say anything.

Okay, I really had to do something.

''Mom... Liv didn't only do that for her and it wasn't only her idea. I also wanted them to come. I thought that it would be cool since I would be away soon for such a long time and I also wanted to met some international actresses that are not my twin like Maddie.'' I stated.

Okay, I wanted to meet Zendaya, but that wasn't my idea.

Well, what were you all doing for your twin, I guess?

Liv looked shocked at me and mom and dad didn't look less shocked about what I just said.

''Is that really true?'' My mom asked Liv and I.

Liv looked relieved and then nodded along with me.

My mom's look softened, and the one's of my dad did too.

Then they looked at each other.

''Well, I guess that maybe it isn't that bad to have the two here. It's just for the time of the movie, right?'' Dad asked after a while.

Liv and I quickly nodded.

Well, I wasn't even going to stay that long here, but it was only the filming time so yeah.

Mom then also nodded, and I saw Joey and Parker making a victory dance behind them.

Did that mean-?

''Okay, Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano can come, but you have to make everything sure and they are your two guests mainly. Well, and no more diva acting then we already have here please.'' My mom added.

Liv and I squealed. They would really come!

We got it that our parents said yes to that?

How awesome was that?

BAAAAM! WHAT?

* * *

**Karen and Pete (AN: Karen: italic, Pete: Italic and underlined)**

_Of course we knew that the whole actual idea was from Liv._

_Yeah, we knew that Maddie loved Shake It Up, but she would never invite two international actresses. If she would invite someone, then it would of been two international basketball stars._

_Well, but it was really sweet that the two stood up for each other and Maddie really was leaving for the Junior Olympics soon, soooo..._

_We agreed that they could come to make the girls happy until Maddie had to go and they had to say goodbye to each other again._

* * *

Joey and Parker both cried, ''Awesome!'' and then ran downstairs.

Mom and dad rolled their eyes at them but then followed them downstairs.

I grinned wide at Liv and she looked thankfully back.

''Thanks for saying that it was both our idea.'' She told me.

I chuckled and then smiled at her again.

''Well, I'm going soon, and the idea of two international actresses in our house along with my twin is really cool, soooo... No problem.'' I replied.

Liv grinned and then hugged me.

I hugged her happily back.

Everything was okay again and mom and dad didn't kill us for what we did.

Zendaya and Laura could come, and everything would be great.

''Well, we really have a lot to get ready!'' Liv exclaimed, breaking away from me.

I chuckled and nodded.

That was true if we were the main hosts.

''Yeah, but where do we start?'' I asked her.

Liv grinned, and I quickly shook my head.

''If you want to buy anything for them at the mall, you can go alone!'' I added.

Liv pouted but then nodded.

''Fine. Well, but we still have to figure some things out! Let's start!'' She cried and went to her drawer to get some papers and pencils out.

I chuckled but followed her suit.

This was going to be so awesome after all!

BAAAAAAM! WHAT?


	4. They are here!

**__****Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the fourth chapter of the story! :D**

**I'm working on this story longer than since I posted it, so I already have some chapters ready :D**

**Well, but I'll still post them in regulary distances like with all of my other stories :)**

**This story really is a lot of fun to write, and I want to thank you for all of your lovely reviews! :)**

**You guys make me so happy with all of them! :D**

**I loved all 6 reviews on the last chapter! :)**

**Well, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3**_

_**Maddie's POV:**_

_''Well, we really have a lot to get ready!'' Liv exclaimed, breaking away from me._

_I chuckled and nodded._

_That was true if we were the main hosts._

_''Yeah, but where do we start?'' I asked her._

_Liv grinned, and I quickly shook my head._

_''If you want to buy anything for them at the mall, you can go alone!'' I added._

_Liv pouted but then nodded._

_''Fine. Well, but we still have to figure some things out! Let's start!'' She cried and went to her drawer to get some papers and pencils out._

_I chuckled but followed her suit._

_This was going to be so awesome after all!_

_BAAAAAAM! WHAT?_

* * *

**Three days later**

**Liv's POV:**

''No! This has to be there mom! I told you that it looks totally weird at the other side!'' I just exclaimed to my mom to the 'Welcome' banner. Laura and Zendaya would come in two hours and we were just setting up a little welcome party. Only the family and Diggie of course. Nothing special. Except for us and the people of the film, actually nobody knew that they were coming. It was so exciting and weird at the same time, but was also fun. Maddie and I took all three days to set all plans up and everything and it was going to be so awesome!

I smiled at that and turned around to Maddie, who was grinning as wide as me.

''This is going to be so awesome!'' We both cried and jumped up and down.

We were doing this kinda a lot the past days.

Well, I kinda had the feeling that our parents weren't that happy about the whole jumping thing, but mom was as excited about Laura and Zendaya as us.

''Guys! A little help would be nice!'' Mom cried.

Oops. Totally forgot that.

Dad went up the ladder to help her and then they finally managed to put the banner right.

Everything was set up like at a gala.

It took me some time to convince Maddie but at the end she realized that it was perfect for two international actresses.

''We have the food!'' Joey exclaimed and came through the door with lasagne and Parker.

We luckily had a restaurant near by and got Joey and Parker to buy something for later.

My mom smiled and took the food out of Joey's and Parker's hand.

It was a miracle that the food survived the way until here.

As mom had the bags, she smiled and then exclaimed, ''I can't believe that Zendaya Coleman and Laura Marano are coming into my house!''

Maddie and I both rolled our eyes and didn't reply anything.

Told you my mom was as excited as us.

Well, but who could blame her after all?

Dad added, ''Yeah and I can't believe that we're decorating since three hours. Didn't Diggie want to come too? What for a boyfriend of my daughter is he?''

Maddie looked a bit mad at her dad.

He was always going on and off about Diggie, but I was also kinda wondering where he was.

Maddie crossed her arms and then replied to Dad, ''First of all, he's not my boyfriend yet, and second of all, did you forget? He has practice.''

My dad now also crossed his arms but didn't know whether to complain or not.

Parker than added, ''Oh yeah! Diggie told me that he should be here soon! We saw him on the way to the restaurant at the basketball place!''

Maddie and my dad both turned around shocked.

Then they cried, ''What?''

* * *

_**Maddie's POV:**_

_If you're asking yourself why I'm screaming._

_Well, I kinda always get nervous when my dad and Diggie are in one room together._

_Who could blame me? My dad was really not the nicest person to him._

_Well, and Diggie was kinda afraid of him._

_Here is the question again: Who could blame him?_

* * *

I rolled my eyes at them and went in to the kitchen to Mom.

Mom was just preparing to put the lasagna in the oven.

''Hey mom.'' I greeted her.

I was already stressed enough and dad and Maddie weren't doing it better.

That all because of Diggie!

Mom turned around after putting the lasagna in to the oven and smiled at me, wide.

''Hey, sweetheart. I know that you're excited and everything, but I don't think that I have the time to have a session with you! Only 1 and a half more hour!'' She exclaimed loudly.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, twirled my hair, and then chuckled.

''Yeah, I am so much more excited than everybody else here.'' I replied and then walked back out of the kitchen.

Mom was sometimes so weird.

I went back in to the living-room.

I heard Maddie throwing some baskets outside now and dad just sat on the couch.

I looked at the TV Table and my eyes went wide.

''Where are my Sing It Loud CD's?'' I asked the others in disbelief.

Joey chuckled and replied, ''Oh, we thought we better put them away that you won't scare them away right away.''

Parker laughed as well, and they highfived each other.

I glared at them and turned around to dad.

He also chuckled and then added, ''They're just kidding. They're in the DVD box.''

I sighed relieved but gave my two brothers another glare.

''They are supposed to be on the table. Then Laura can ask me about the show right away when she sees the DVD's and I can tell her how awesome Sing it Loooud was!'' I exclaimed.

This was really important to me, and my family was making fun of me.

I looked really disappointed at them, and dad stood up.

He put a hand on my shoulder and thent told me, ''I'm sorry, Honey. We just didn't want to destroy the DVD's when we're setting everything up. Not on purpose, of course.''

I still pouted but then nodded after a while.

He better was telling me the truth.

I looked around and then sighed.

''I'm going to get ready now, and you guys better don't destroy anything!'' I exclaimed.

Joey and Parker just shrugged and my dad gave me a smile.

I threw my hands up, groaned, and then walked upstairs.

I didn't want to look bad for Laura and Zendaya to come, and I also still had to get Maddie ready soon.

Well, if I'll get her out of the courtyard.

**At the Courtyard**

**Maddie's POV:**

After the little disput with my dad because of Diggie again, I went out into the courtyard. Even now that I had so less time left with Diggie, my dad was still making such an act out of the whole thing. I didn't know what exactly what that with Diggie was supposed to mean, but I wanted to spend time with him before going to the Olympics. As well as I wanted to spend time with Liv and have an awesome time with her and the two international actresses. The 9 weeks that were still left was definitely not enough time to do all of those things, but I had to try.

I sighed and threw another basket.

I knew that Liv would call me up in a half hour to get ready, and I honestly didn't want to.

It was Liv's movie chance after all, and I didn't get why I had to dress up.

I once did it for the dance with Diggie and as I had this sparkling blue pumps but that was it...

Those were some great shoes, I tell you...

Well, but that wasn't the point.

I still had to think about the thing with my dad and Diggie.

This really was just so annoying!

I really wanted to have a great last time with Diggie, but dad was making it impossible.

That was everything but BAAAM! WHAT?

Well, I wanted to do a lot of things in nine weeks, but I had no other choice.

The Olympics were important to me. Really important.

''What's up, Rooney?'' Diggie suddenly asked from behind, and I spun around.

I looked with a nervous smile at Diggie.

Then I replied as always, ''Stuff.''

Diggie chuckled and took the basketball from me.

''Sorry that I'm late. The guys didn't want to let me go at first, and I had problems to make a good excuse without spilling anything.'' He told me.

I chuckled and then shrugged.

''No problem. You just might have to explain that to Liv.'' I replied.

Diggie groaned at that and I looked down.

''And maybe also to my dad.'' I quickly added, and Diggie's eyes went wide.

I sighed and looked guilty at Diggie.

''What can I do that he'll ever stop with this?'' Diggie asked me, frustrated.

I sighed and shook my head.

''I honestly have no idea. Well, but maybe if you behave while two international actresses are here, he won't be like that.'' I replied.

Yes, I kinda might get jealous if Diggie thinks that the two actresses are more than just fine.

Who could blame me? I really liked Diggie and this would be freaking me out!

Diggie suddenly smirked and then asked, ''So you might could get jealous over Laura Marano and Zendaya Coleman?''

My eyes went wide at his look.

Okay, maybe I talk too much and too soon.

Well, but it was kinda true, but Diggie shouldn't know that.

''I am NOT jealous! I just don't want you to get all mushy with another girl.'' I told him. I should really stop talking.

* * *

_**Diggie**_

_It was kinda sweet how jealous Maddie could get because of something like this._

_Sure, Laura Marano and Zendaya were looking good without a doubt._

_Well, but Maddie was the girl I wanted and not an international actress.  
_

_Even though she had to leave me soon for her big dream..._

* * *

Before Diggie could say anything, Liv luckily came outside.

She pointed at me and then stated, ''You! Come with me! We have to get ready!''

With that she dragged me out of the courtyard and through the door.

Deja-vu, I would say.

Well, but I didn't even complain since it stopped the awkward situation with Diggie even though I wouldn't change in to a dress like Liv just put it on.

She was looking great, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't going to wear a dress.

Never. Liv couldn't bring me to that.

Liv just dragged me upstairs and in to our room.

I let myself fall on my bed and sighed relieved.

''Thank you for saving me!'' I stated.

I really was thankful.

This could've been even more embarassing than it already was with Diggie, and I really didn't want that.

Maddie rolled her eyes and then replied, ''I probably don't even know why I saved you. Well, but we have to get you ready now! Laura Marano and Zendaya Coleman are coming in 45 minutes!''

My eyes went wide.

Okay, I was down in the courtyard longer than I thought.

Even though I don't need that long to get ready and Liv shouldn't be freaking out.

I rolled my eyes at Liv and then told her, ''I won't even need 15 minutes to get ready.''

Liv rolled her eyes and just dragged me to her closet.

''Don't worry, I'll make sure that you need more than that.'' She replied.

I groaned but followed her, since I had no other choice anyway.

Well, as long as she wouldn't put a dress on me or anything.

…..

40 minutes later Liv was finally finished with me and she looked in success at her work.

''You can call me a genius! So awesome but still you!'' She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes but had to agree with her.

I did look pretty good and since the two actresses would come every minute, I now also got kinda nervous about it.

This was so BAAAAAM! WHAT?

Liv and I grinned at each other and Liv squealed, just as there was a knock on the door.

Diggie cried from the outside, ''Guys! Zendaya and Laura Marano are coming any minute!''

Liv and I grinned even wider and went quickly out of the room.

Diggie looked stunned at me and I got nervous.

''You look great.'' He told me, and I blushed.

Liv rolled her eyes at us and took my arm.

''You guys can get all mushy later. We have to welcome some international stars!'' She exclaimed.

Diggie and I shot her a look but then nodded.

We just went down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

Liv and I froze in spot.

Then Liv screamed, ''They're here! FINALLY!''

Yes, finally the two were here. This could be something.

* * *

**Sooo :D That was the chapter :D **

**Laura and Zendaya are here like you read :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

**Can we hit the 25 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
